Yo seré su mejor amigo!
by Hola XD
Summary: todos sabemos que un amigo es importarte, pero aqui ser un amigo no es lo que importa tanto !no! si no ser el mejor amigo. -!Yo soy!- -!No yo!- -!CALLATE NAOI!- -!Obligame! deja de meterte, tan bien que iba la redacción- -descubre como yo seré su mejor amigo- -Por favor seré yo- -En tus sueños Hideki- -solo ingresen- -!yo!- !Ya! fic dedicado a la comunidad latidos de angel


Ninguno de los personajes de Angelbeats me pertenece

Este es un fic para la comunidad _**latidos de angel**__ buscamos tu apoyo para llegar a los 100 fics en español ayúdanos que el camino es largo._

_Dedicada a todos los miembros de la comunidad y a los seguidores de angel beats es el primer fic que escribo pero igual critiquen, las criticas me ayudan a mejorar no importa como vengan sean directos._

* * *

**¡Yo seré su mejor amigo!**

El día era pacifico en aquel lugar, el viento corría despacio y en el ambiente reinaba la paz, como siempre ha sido en aquel lugar.

Por uno de los corredores caminaba Hinata tranquilo no tenia nada que hacer puesto que Yurippe no les había ordenado nada, así que decidió buscar a otanashi, tenia rato caminado hasta que finalmente lo visualizo, apresuro su paso a tal grado que comenzó a correr de repente una puerta se abrió justo en frente de él, el chico peli azul llevo ambas manos a su nariz del dolor para finalmente acabar tumbado en el suelo.

Enojado se levanto del suelo para reclamarle a quien había abierto la puerta de esa manera y visualizar que era él d nuevo, tan odioso y apegado, tan…tan…tan patético.

-Naoi ¡porque carajos has abierto la puerta de esa manera!- grito para ponerse enfrente de él y detener su paso.

-Yo solo he realizado una acción- le respondió calmado y sin perder la porte.

-¡por lo menos debiste disculparte! ¡Casi me quiebras la nariz! Y me partes el labio, idiota!-  
-Ya te dije, lo único que hice fue abrir la puerta- contesto sin apartarle la mirada-tu eres el idiota al no haberte detenido-

- Lo hubiera hecho si hubiese sabido que abrirías la puerta-

-Es tu problema entonces, ahora hazte a un lado que me haces perder el tiempo- le contesto ignorándolo.

Mientras que al fondo en el pasillo se encontraba Otanashi viendo tranquilamente como ambos discutían y sin más remedio se dirigió a ellos para solucionar el problema.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto.

-Pasa que Naoi casi me parte la cara cuando abrió la puerta-

-¡Yo solo la abrí!- comenzaron así a alegar nuevamente haciendo de esto un circulo vicioso.

-bien callen y escuchen, Hinata creo que en primera tu tienes la culpa, es decir Naoi no tiene la manera de saber cuando alguien se le atravesara corriendo-

-Cierto además no se corre en los pasillos- afirma el chico de pelo verde causándole mas enojo a Hideki.

-Yo!- solo atino a decir y no le quedo mas que aceptarlo fue en eso que al fondo yuzuro visualizo a Kanade y decidió seguirla.

-¡Espere!- hablo Naoi para seguirlo pero nuevamente fue detenido por Hinata.

-¿Para donde crees que vas?- pregunto mientras lo tomaba bruscamente del cuello de la camisa.

-Pues con Otanashi se le puede ofrecer algo y como su mejor amigo debo de estar ahí para ayudarlo-

-¿Tu mejor amigo? Me haces reír Naoi ¡Yo soy su mejor amigo!-

-Claro que no me dio la razón a mi, obviamente yo lo soy- le respondió a modo de reto.

-¡No, Yo!-

-¡! Yo!-

Comenzaron a discutir en un duelo de miradas.

-suéltame, soy un dios- le dijo después para zafarse.

-Eres un idiota-

Se dijeron ambos nuevamente en discusión.

-Bueno te apuesto a que yo soy su mejor amigo, me conoció primero a mi-

-Y eso que, lo primero siempre termina mal-

-¡Cállate!

-Oblígame-

-Lo hare- continuaban las discusiones-

El duelo de miradas se volvió mas intenso a tal grado de que casi no había distancia entre ello, para finalmente ambos apretar los puños mirarse con odio y gritar al unisonó-

-Te demostrare que ¡Yo soy su mejor amigo!-

Para retirarse finalmente cada quien por pasillos opuestos.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Si tienes alguna idea que quieras compartir para este fic no dudes en hacerla llegar que la verdad no he pensado como continuarla, pero gracias por leerla.**


End file.
